parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Unaired Episode of Thomas and Emily - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the secret unaired episode of Thomas and Emily, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Banjo - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Emily as Kazooie - L&H Michelle (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Flora as Tooty - Radar Overseer Beulah (Francisca Loquendo V1 +10) *Percy as Mumbo Jumbo - Radar Overseer Hank (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Edward as Bottles - Radar Overseer Scotty (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *James as Conker - Radar Overseer Jimmy (Diego Loquendo V1 -10) *Molly as Mrs. Bottles - Radar Overseer Abby (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Microsoft Mary as The Announcer (Francisca Loquendo V1 -10) Transcript: *Narrator: This is the secret unaired level of Thomas and Emily. The reason it was never put into the final game, is because it would contain strong language, or not. Warning: In order to see this, you should be at least 6261,2500,7691,3564,4812,3459,876 years old to watch this. *Thomas: Hello, this is the secret unaired episode of Thomas and Emily. My name is Thomas the Tank Engine, and yes, I am really pleased. I hang out with my beautiful wife and girlfriend, Emily. *Emily: Hello, I am Thomas's wife, Emily. I mean, I like to hang out with my husband and boyfriend, Thomas. Yes, he is good friends and best friends with Percy and Edward. *Flora: Hello, I'm Thomas and Emily's cute, young, and small daughter, Flora. I remember the time when I was once captured by Daisy and Smudger, who have been defeated. I like to hang out with my parents. *Percy: Hello, I'm Thomas and Emily's best friend, Percy, who is also smart and small. I love to hang out with my best friend, Thomas, and help his good friend, Edward find Flora, who was once captured. *Edward: Hello, I'm the next of Thomas's good friends, Edward, who is also, you guessed it right, clever and smart. I am Flora's uncle, who is a brother of Flora's nephew, James. I teached Thomas and Emily the ways of the force, because they are now Jedi knights like we are. *James: Hello, I'm one of Edward's brother and Flora's uncle. Since Flora was captured, I've given Thomas and Emily their two blue lightsabers each. *Molly: Hello, I am Edward's wife, Molly. Everything that James says is true: I've given Edward and Percy each four lightsabers, two seperated, and two, now double-bladed. *Thomas: Alright, gather round, folks. We are about to have some fun and celebrate by coming all over the place. *(Thomas, Emily, Flora, Percy, Edward, James, and Molly begin having some fun) *Thomas: Hey, that was swell. *Narrator: The moral of this story is that was the secret unaired level of Thomas and Emily. We had to stop it right there, because we didn't want the episode to contain more strong language. Goodbye! The secret unaired episode of Thomas and Emily starred: Microsoft Mike as Thomas (Banjo), L&H Michelle as Emily (Kazooie), Radar Overseer Beulah as Flora (Tooty), Radar Overseer Hank as Percy (Mumbo Jumbo), Radar Overseer Scotty as Edward (Bottles), Radar Overseer Jimmy as James (Conker), Radar Overseer Abby as Molly (Mrs. Bottles), and Microsoft Mary, that's me, as the Announcer. Made with: Windows Live Movie Maker, Speakonia, and Paint.net. Images Found With: Google Images, and made by Andrew Smith (UbiSoftFan94). Category:UbiSoftFan94